2 Hearts (song)
|released = 9 November 2007 |recorded = 2007 |format = |genre = Pop rock |length = 2:53 |label = Parlophone |writer = |producer = Kish Mauve |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |this_song = "2 Hearts" (1) |next_song = "Like a Drug" (2) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts}} "2 Hearts" is a song recorded by Kylie Minogue for her tenth studio album, X (2007). It was written and produced by Jim Eliot and Mima Stilwell of the British electropop group Kish Mauve. Initially, the song was released on 9 November 2007 by Parlophone. It was Kylie's first commercial single since she was diagnosed with breast cancer in May 2005. After the announcement, Kylie took a hiatus between 2005 and 2006 to recover from her illness. The song is a cover version of a track originally recorded by Kish Mauve. Musically, the song is a pop rock-oriented song, which features elements of glam rock and Rock and roll. The song features electric guitars, guitars, drums, keyboards and piano riffs. The song also features "whooo"'s towards the chorus. Upon release, "2 Hearts" received mixed reviews from music critics. The song was praised for its departure of musical content and the song's strength, however the song received criticism for the song's production and felt it didn't live up to expectations. Commercially, the song was successful worldwide. The song managed to top the spot in her native Australia and Spain, while it peaked inside the top ten in countries Italy, Sweden, United Kingdom, Norway and Switzerland. Though the song was released in North America, the song did not manage to chart on any component Billboard charts, but did chart in Canada. The music video for "2 Hearts" was directed by Dawn Shadforth and filmed at Shepperton Studios in London, England. It features Kylie performing the song on a stage, where she danced on a piano and featured the band playing along with the song. Additionally, the song was featured on three of Kylie's tours. The song was first performed on her KylieX2008 tour and her North American tour. The song was then added to the setlist of her Aphrodite World Tour, where it was performed in Japan only. Background and release Before X'' ever commenced, Kylie was promoting her 2004 greatest hits album ''Ultimate Kylie with her tour Showgirl tour. After performing in Europe and the United Kingdom, Kylie was scheduled to perform in Australia and Asia. However, on 17 May 2005, she was diagnosed with breast cancer at age 36. This led her management to postpone the remainder of the tour and her appearance to the Glastonbury Festival. She was hospitalized in Melbourne so treatment could go ahead, but this led to a brief but intense period of media coverage, particularly in Australia. Kylie underwent surgery on 21 May 2005 at Cabrini Hospital in Malvern, and soon after commenced chemotherapy treatment. After recovering from her diagnosis, Kylie began writing lyrics towards the end of her cancer treatment in mid-2006, having not worked on any music for the previous year. Due to the recovery time following her cancer, X'' was the first album kylie had consciously prepared for the recording of, having previously been engaged for much of her career in an endless cycle of record, release and tour. After she was clear of the disease, Kylie has resumed her tour, entitled Showgirl Homecoming. She first performed in Sydney, with reworks of the dance routines as well as new costumes and outfits for the show. Just leading into 2007, Kylie had scheduled dates for the United Kingdom. The song and its remixes were leaked onto file sharing websites on 9 October 2007. "2 Hearts" was released in various formats throughout the world. While most territories received a CD single and digital download release, the song was also released as a limited edition vinyl single in the United Kingdom. The song was released in New Zealand as a CD Single, where fans got free copies, due to the promotion of Kylie's film White Diamond. In the United Kingdom, "2 Hearts" was officially solicited to radio on 10 October 2007. Music video The music video for "2 Hearts" was directed by Dawn Shadforth and filmed at Shepperton Studios in Surrey, England in September 2007. The video features Kylie in two different scenes: dressed in a black latex catsuit, red lipstick and curly blonde hair performing with her band & another scene where she has a plain black dress, and in a darker, more mysterious environment. It is similar to Marilyn Monroe in ''Some Like It Hot. It begins with Kylie singing into a microphone on top of a piano. The video concludes with Kylie and her band performing on a stage with multi-colored confetti falling around them. Kylie drew inspiration from London nightclub BoomBox, where she DJed during London Fashion Week. The costumes worn by Kylie and her band were designed by Gareth Pugh and Christopher Kane. The video premiered on GMTV on 10 October 2007. "2 Hearts" was used in promotional advertisements for the ABC sitcom Cougar Town starring Courteney Cox. Live performances "2 Hearts" made tour debut on the KylieX2008 world tour, where it was featured in the 'Xposed' act; Kylie appeared as an 'erotic bellboy'. This outfit was recoloured for the 2009 For You, For Me North American tour; "2 Hearts" was again featured in the set list, following a performance of "Slow" in both tours. The song was then added to the set list of Japanese shows of the Aphrodite tour; as the full production of the show couldn't be shipped over and due to the recent disaster in that country, a few songs were added to the order, "2 Hearts" being one of them. The song was performed acapella at a few shows of the Kiss Me Once Tour in 2014. The song was featured in The Kylie Show which was a one-off comedy programme launched to promote X''. Formats and track listings '''Australian CD maxi single' #"2 Hearts" — 2:53 #"2 Hearts" (Alan Braxe Remix) — 4:53 #"King or Queen" — 2:37 #"I Don't Know What It Is" — 3:18 #"2 Hearts" (Video Clip) European CD single #"2 Hearts" — 2:53 #"I Don't Know What It Is" — 3:17 UK CD maxi single #"2 Hearts" — 2:53 #"2 Hearts" (Alan Braxe Remix) — 4:53 #"King or Queen" — 2:38 #"2 Hearts" (Video) UK 12" picture disc #"2 Hearts" — 2:53 #"2 Hearts" (Alan Braxe Remix) — 4:53 #"2 Hearts" (Studio Remix) — 7:35 Digital EP (Version 1) #"2 Hearts" — 2:53 #"I Don't Know What It Is" — 3:17 #"2 Hearts" (Paul Harris Remix) — 4:24 Digital EP (Version 2) #"2 Hearts" (Alan Braxe Remix) — 4:53 #"King or Queen" — 2:37 #"2 Hearts" (Version by Studio) — 7:36 Lyrics Category:Singles Category:X Category:X singles Category:Parlophone Category:2007 Category:Australian Number one singles Category:Songs